yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Gossip
January3rd2016Gossip.png|January 3rd, 2016. GossipOption.png|January 15th, 2016. Ruined Reputation.jpg|From "Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future". Gossiping is a type of interaction used against the protagonist's current rival to damage their reputation. It has not been fully implemented yet because most of what is shown only works on Kokona Haruka. When talking to another student, there is the option to gossip about another student shown on the interaction wheel. Selecting gossip on the wheel has the Student Info chart pop up and the protagonist is able to gossip about certain characters. Press E''' to gossip about the student. After the conversation is over, the protagonist's reputation will be damaged by '''2 points. Usage At the beginning of the game, the protagonist's gossiping will be weak, and will do more damage to the her own reputation than the rival. Her gossiping will become stronger if she wears the Skimpy Sexy Panties, asks Info-chan to provide a favor for a dark secret of the current rival (only the test rival as of current builds), or has a high reputation. The main character can also raise her Seduction skill to Level 2 (Level 5 for girls) to gain high gossip damage. If she gossips with a student that she is friends with, the strength of the gossip will be given yet another boost. She is unable to gossip if she has very low reputation, has already gossiped with the person she is talking to, or if she is trying to gossip about certain characters (i.e. Senpai or the person she is interacting with). Yandere-chan can also gossip on the social media page for Akademi High School from their home computer. If she lies about a student, a student will mock her and her reputation will lower. If she tells the truth, students will believe her, and thus her rival's reputation will lower. The Internet will not make an appearance in 1980s Mode.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656194211889307648 Students will also kick the victim out of the group once she reaches '-50 reputation'. The victim will sit on a bench on the rooftop on the south eastern side lonely and will not converse with the students when it is gossip time. The student will also get a flower placed upon their desk. In future updates, if a rival's reputation reaches below '-100', she will be successfully eliminated.https://youtu.be/wo4jsjBkToo?t=245 Hateful writing will also appear on her desk. If the player character chooses to gossip about her further and make her reputation even worse, around '-150', the rival will not come to school and, when it is implemented, she will kill herself. In a teacher's case, the objective is not to damage their reputation, but get them fired by presenting evidence of their misdeeds.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652913683568291840 Reputation Damage These are all the ways to damage a rival's reputation. Single Bonuses No bonuses: Damages rival's reputation by one point. Friend: Damages rival's reputation by two points. High reputation: Damages rival's reputation by two points. Skimpy Sexy Panties: Damages Rival's reputation by two points. Info-chan revealing a secret: Damages rival's reputation by two points. Seduction Level 2: Damages rival's reputation by two points. Internet: Damages rival's reputation by fifty points. Combination Bonuses Friend + Secret: Damages rival's reputation by three points. Friend + Panties: Damages rival's reputation by three points. Panties + Secret: Damages rival's reputation by three points. High Reputation + Secret: Damages rival's reputation by three points. High Reputation + Panties: Damages rival's reputation by three points. High Reputation + Friend: Damages rival's reputation by three points. High Reputation + Panties + Friend: Damages rival's reputation by four points. High Reputation + Panties + Secret: Damage's rival's reputation by four points. High Reputation + Panties + Friend + Secret: '''Damages rival's reputation by '''five points. Seduction Level 2 + Panties: Damages rival's reputation by three points when gossiping with male students. Seduction Level 2 + High Reputation: Damages rival's reputation by three points when gossiping with male students. Seduction Level 2 + Secret: Damages rival's reputation by three points when gossiping with male students. Seduction Level 2 + Panties + High Reputation: Damages rival's reputation by three points when gossiping with male students. Seduction Level 2 + High Reputation + Secret: Damages rival's reputation by four points when gossiping with male students. Seduction Level 2 + Secret + Panties: Damages rival's reputation by four points when gossiping with male students. Seduction Level 2 + Panties + High Reputation + Secret: Damages rival's reputation by five points when gossiping with male students. Seduction Level 5 + Friend: Damage's rival's reputation by three points. Seduction Level 5 + Friend + Panties: Damage's rival's reputation by four points. Seduction Level 5 + Friend + High Reputation: Damage's rival's reputation by four points. Seduction Level 5 + Friend + Secret: Damage's rival's reputation by four points. Seduction Level 5 + Friend + Panties + High Reputation: Damage's rival's reputation by five points. Seduction Level 5 + Friend + High Reputation + Secret: Damage's rival's reputation by five points. Seduction Level 5 + Friend + Secret + Panties: Damage's rival's reputation by five points. Seduction Level 5 + Friend + Panties + Secret + High Reputation: Damage's rival's reputation by six points. Trivia *Yandere-chan will never be able to gossip about Senpai because Yandere-chan could never bear to hurt him.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656713576518844416 *In the future, if a student's reputation is not hurt at all for a while, their reputation will slowly gravitate towards zero.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653099595971432448 *Even if all the students want the rival dead, they will still act horrified if she is killed.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652666682775744512 *Pressing + or '-' at a Student Profile will change that person's reputation by ten points. Bugs *Whenever Yandere-chan gossips about a teacher, the player calls her a student. *As of the October 11, 2015 Build, knowing Kokona Haruka's dark secret will lower other people's reputations when gossiping about them, even though Yandere-chan doesn't know their secrets. For example, knowing about the secret and then gossiping about Kokona and Info-chan will yield the same results for both. Quotes Gallery KokonaUpset.png|Kokona getting upset after witnessing her desk from "Friendship, Gossip, and Bullying in Yandere Simulator". GossipDamageYou2.png|January 15th, 2016. Gossip damaging reputation. 1-15-2016GossipPart1.png|January 15th, 2016. Damaging reputation (Part 1). 1-15-2016GossipPart2.png|January 15th, 2016. Damaging reputation (Part 2). Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students Category:Interactable Category:Decreasing Reputation Category:Suicide